Lagi
by Chikinnvi
Summary: Hyunbin sakit, dan hal itu membuatnya jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi untuk kali ini ia merasa beruntung karna jatuh sakit. Dikarenakan, ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum pernah Minhyun berikan padanya. / "Hyung, kau belum melakukan hal yang satunya." -Hyunbin / Produce 101, Kwon Hyunbin, Hwang Minhyun


**Lagi.**

 **YG** **K** **Kwon** **Hyunbin**

 **Pledis** **Hwang Minhyun**

 **Rating : T, nyerempet M**

 **AU** , **Fluff** , **OOC** , **tidak** **sesuai** **EYD**

 **.**

Seharusnya, ia sekarang berada di ruang kelas sederhana. Sesekali mendengarkan celotehan Park-saem yang membosankan. Mengisi waktunya dengan bermain psp secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ataupun memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengisi liburan musim panasnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan, saat jam istirahat, ia akan menemui kekasihnya dan menemaninya sepanjang waktu istirahat. Lalu, setelah bel masuk berbunyi, ia akan kembali duduk manis di kelas -dengan psp di bawah meja tentunya- hingga waktunya pulang.

Iya, seharusnya.

Kenyataannya, ia sekarang berada di ruang serba putih -bukan di kelas-, berbaring -bukan duduk-, dengan selang infus -bukan psp- yang terpasang di lengannya, serta beberapa luka memar kecil di wajahnya.

Kwon Hyunbin, seorang berandal sekolah yang berhasil menaklukan hati si wakil ketua osis yang terkenal sangat kalem, pendiam, dan pembawaannya yang tenang -Hwang Minhyun-, saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, di dalam sebuah ruang vip. Disampingnya terdapat seorang pria manis yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tenangnya, Minhyun.

"Kau melanggar janjimu," ucap Minhyun akhirnya, setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Meskipun diucapkan dengan tenang, Hyunbin tau, tersirat sedikit emosi yang tertahan disana.

"Bukan mauku, hyung," elak Hyunbin.

"Kau berkelahi lagi, Kwon Hyunbin," masih dengan nada dan sorot mata yang sama.

"Sudah ku bilang, sumpah bukan aku yang memulainya, hyung!"

"Aku sudah tau cerita aslinya, Kwon. Kau ikut campur urusan orang lagi."

"Mana mungkin aku akan diam saja melihat temanku dikeroyok dengan tidak adil begitu? Apa membantu teman yang sedang kesusahan itu salah?" jawab Hyunbin dengan nada sarkastis

"Dan kau terluka Kwon,"

"Cuma luka kecil, hyung. Aku tidak tau kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang membawa kayu. Jangan memarahiku terus, dan jangan panggil aku dengan hanya margaku saja." Hyunbin merengut, kesal.

"Dan semua itu kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hyunwoo."

"Ap-" Hyunbin hampir tidak percaya ketika pendengarannya menangkap nada yang berbeda ketika Minhyun menyebut nama Hyunwoo. Wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi cengiran jahil, "Ahh, hyung ... Ap kau sedang cemburu?"

"Apa?! Ti-tidak!" sergahnya Minhyun, namun ekspresinya menunjukan kebalikannya..

"Dengar, hyung," jemari Hyunbin terangkat meraih jemari Minhyun, dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Hyunwoo itu hanya masa lalu, aku akan tetap melakukannya, sekalipun itu orang lain. Lagipula, aku kan sekarang sudah memilikimu," katanya lembut. Memang, ia dan Hyunwoo dulu sempat menjalin hubungan, sampai dijuluki HyunHyun couple. Tapi sekarang, mereka telah memiliki yang lain disisi masing-masing.

Hyunbin berusaha bangkit, namun-

"Arrgh...!" ia kembali berbaring, jemari Minhyun di lepaskannya dan segera memegangi kepalanya.

Minhyun panik, tentu saja. "Kau tak apa, Bin-ah?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit, hyung," Hyunbin meringis, namun kemudian ia merasakan sebuah belaian lebut di kepalanya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Minhyun, masih dengan tetap membelai kepala Hyunbin.

Hyunbin menggeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang sempat bertengger dikepalanya.

"Maaf, Bin-ah," cicit Minhyun.

Hyunbin meremas lembut tangan Minhyun, "Akan ku maafkan, jika hyung melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Hyunbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Ia menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Dan Minhyun mengerti dan sangat paham, dia itu tipe pria yang dengan radar ke pekaan yang tinggi.

Minhyun pun mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, merendahkan tubuhnya, yang kemudian di sambut antusias oleh Hyunbin, lengannya ia telusupkan kebelakang tubuh Hyunbin, dan kepalanya ia letakan di ceruk leher Hyunbin, di lehernya Hyunbin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencitaimu, hyung." gumam Hyunbin, nafasnya menggelit tengkuk Minhyun, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Minhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Hyunbin tahu bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hyung, kau belum melakukan hal yang satunya," ucap Hyunbin, memecah keheningan.

Minhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Wajahhnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Ia menatap ragu pada mata Hyunbin, terlihat menimang-nimang, apakah ia harus melakukan hal yang 'satunya' itu atau tidak. Namum kemudian ia merendahkan kepalanya dan-

Cup.

Bibirnya menangkup lembut bibir Hyunbin. Hanya kecupan kecil, mamun mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, mengingat biasanya Hyunbin yang melakukan ini terhadapnya, biasanya, ia hanya menjadi pihak penerima saja.

Minhyun hendak mengangkat kepalanya, ketika ia merasakan tangan Hyunbin melingkar, dan menahan lehernya. Minhyun menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Lagi~" Hyunbin sedikit mendesah, sepertinya ia telah mabuk. Ya, mabuk akan bibir lembut Minhyun.

Minhyun membelalak tidak percaya, ia melempar pandangan yang seolah berarti 'kau bercanda?', namun Hyunbin tak peduli, ia malah memajukan bibirnya hendak menangkap bibir ranum Minhyun, tinggal beberapa centi lagi sebelum rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat kepalanya kembali ke atas bantal. Minhyun merasa iba, mau tak mau ia merendahkan wajahnya lagi,

Cup.

Sama seperti kecupan sebelumnya. Walaupun terkesan malu-malu, namun Minhyun mengakui bahwa ia menyukai ini, menyukai bibir Hyunbin yang selalu membuatnya melayang.

Dan sebelum Minhyun menegakan tubuhnya, kata ajaib itu terdengar lagi.

"Lagi~"

Kali ini kata itu terucap di iringi dengan senyum jahil, yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menawan.

Minhyun ikut tersenyum simpul, tanpa perlu intruksi kedua, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menawan bibir itu sekali lagi.

Cup.

"Lagi~"

Cup.

"Lagi~"

Cup.

Minhyun tak keberatan mengikuti permainan kekasinya, karna ia tahu, ia juga menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan Hyunbin sama besar dengan Hyunbin menginginkannya. Dan ia mencintai Hyunbin, sama seperti Hyunbin yang mencintainya.

"Nggh... Bin-ah.." Minhyun sedikit mendesah dengan wajah yang cukup merah, bibirnya sedikit bengkak akibat pekerjaan mereka tadi. Keduanya terdiam saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Tangan Hyunbin terangkat, menempatkannya pada tengkuk Minhyun, matanya menatap pada bibir ranum itu. Tersenyum, dan kata ajaib itu di perdengarkan kembali,

"Lagi.."

Cup.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi kata ajaib yang terdengar, karna Minhyun sudah menaikan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menawan Hyunbin dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang.

Minhyun sudah terlalu sering di manja oleh Hyunbin, untuk kali ini, biarkan ia yang memanjanya. Toh, ia juga menikmatinya.

END.

.

[1] Duh, apa ini? Setelah bikin Minhyun sakit kemarin, sekarang malah bikin Hyunbin yang sakit. Hehe.

Lagi-lagi Minhyun nya pun OOC banget.

[2] Adakah diantara kalian yang udah nonton ep 5 kemarin? Ada yang nyadar gak? Minhyun meluk Hyunbin gaes!! Meluk lho, meluk. Dan dari adegan itu lah, cerita ini bisa terbuat :3

[3]Dan waktu scene Battle dance, Hong Eunki, wtf sekali gaes!!

Ditambah lagi Zhengting! Dan yaampun, mereka hampir ciuman! Itu jaraknya gak ada lima centi lho. Aku teriak-teriakan gak jelas pas nontonnya. Cemistri nya dapet banget *-*

[4] Aku mau minta saran kalian. Banyak yang req cerita Ong-Niel. Tapi aku tuh bingung, siapa yang mau dijadiin top/bottom nya.

[5] Last, aku sangat menerima saran maupun kritik dari kalian. Apalagi kritik yang membangun. Tapi kalo kalian ada masalah sama A/N aku ataupun aku-nya, kalian bisa omongin langsung di pm. Aku juga mau minta maaf, kalo di cerita sebelumnya aku ada kesalahan.

Dont forget to review

\- Hehe


End file.
